The Demon Angel, An Inuyasha Fanfiction
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: Kagome's cousins Akemi and Megumi come to live with her after their mom passed away. Mysterious events happen causing Inuyasha and his friends to meet them. What next?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel**

Prologue

This is going to be boring, I thought as me and my sister Megumi sat on the bus, waiting for our stop. Megumi rested her head on my shoulder. She was exhausted. I mean we left for this trip about two days and three hours ago. I looked down at the letter, I held in my hands. I red it once more, just top make sure I got the details just right. It said:

_Dear __Akemi,_

_I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your mom, Arisu. We all pray for her happiness in her passing. I guess now you don't have a guardian to take care of you and your sister Megumi. Don't fret though. You can come and live with me and my family! I've already sent you two bus tickets. We live in the big shrine at the last stop of the bus. We will meet you at the bus station. Do you remember your cousins Kagome and Sota? They've been dying to see you! I know they can't wait for your arrival. So give me call as to whe you're leaving. So I will see you two soon. I can't wait!_

_Love your Aunt,_

_Kun-Loon Higurashi_

Real smooth Auntie....Slipping us the letter as soon as word got out about Mama's death. I looked down at the sleeping Megumi. I patted her soft, long, black hair. We really didnt have any choice after that day. Relatives argued about who would take responsibility for us, but they wanted to seperate us. I couldn't let that happen. I kissed the top of Megumi's head and smiled. She responded with a grumble and mumbled something about chocolate. Even in her dreams, the first thing on her mind is sweets. I giggled. Yeah, I couldn't let us be seperated. Especially in Megumi's condition. It's a miracle that she lived to be 10, when the doctors said she wouldn't live to be 5. Goes to show you that things can happen.

"Hah..." I sighed then yawned trying to keep myself awake. We would be coming to our stop soon and one of us needs to be awake, so we don't miss it. I looked over the letter one more time. Let's face it, I had nothing better to do. My eyes skimmed over to the part '_Do you remember your cousins Kagome and Sota? They've been dying to see you!" _How can I forget them. Of course at that time Sota was a baby, so we didn't play with him much. Megumi was two, but was very sick, so she had to stay in the care of Auntie, Mama, and Grandpa. The only person who actually stayed and played with me was Kagome. We were 7 then so we did some stupid things, but they were fun. Oh and there was someone else I played with then. A boy, but I forgot his name...And we were such good friends too. Oh well...The bus continued to move through the streets on its route.

"Just a few more stops and we're there." I whispered into Megumi's ear. She mumbled something and continued to sleep. I guess I'm alone here with my excitement.

* * *

_Back in the feudal era_

"Alright I'm off!" Kagome said to her friends who were looking at her from a distance. Inuyasha folded his arms and hmphed. His aggitation can be seen from far away. Kagome scowled. "What is it now?"

"Why do you have to go back to your time?!" he growled with his teeth showing, "We have to hunt for jewel shards!" Kagome's anger grew and was very visible to the rest of her friends. Miroku went over to Inuyasha and hit him on the head with his staff. Inuyasha yelped and held his head. "Ow! What was that for!" Miroku glared at him.

"Don't you see that you're just making Kagome angry?" he said coldly, "Would you have rather her to have said sit instead?" Inuyasha lashed out at him.

"What do you mean?!" he yelled at him. Miroku stepped aside and pointed and the angry Kagome, with red aura coming from her. Inuyasha flinched, but she won't deture him from an answer. He stood straight up, arms folded. "I don't care if she gets mad!" Miroku shook his head. Kagome got angrier. Sango spoke out.

"Inuyasha! I really think you should stop...." she said quickly, but it was already to late. Kagome spoke in a demonic tone causing everyone to turn in her direction.

"Inuyasha...." she started. Inuyasha flinched and started to step back. Kagome continued, "Inuyasha.....SIT!" In a quick moment, Inuyasha's beaded necklace glowed and Inuyasha fell to the floor with a loud thud causing the ground underneath him to cave in a little. Miroku sighed and shook his head and was joined by Sango. Shippo sat on Sango's shoulder and glared at Inuyasha on the ground.

"Idiot...." he remarked and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome folded her arms and pouted. Her face puffed up causing her cheeks to be rounder. Miroku went and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Now, Now" he said. Kagome calmed down and started to head back to the well which contected this world with hers. The past and the present. Miroku stopped her befrore she went into the well. At this time, Inuyasha started to get up and brush all the dirt off of him. _She's going to pay for that, _he thought to himself as he glared over at Kagome. Miroku spoke, "We want to know too..Why are you returning to your time now?" Kagome looked at him, then at Sango, Shippo, and Kirara who sat on Sango's other shoulder, then turned her gaze towards Inuyasha and glared. Inuyasha hmphed , folded his arms and turned away. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"My cousins, Akemi and Megumi, are coming to live with me and my family." she said, "I want to go see them. It's been over eight years since I saw them last." Miroku nodded his head then smiled.

"What do they look like?" he asked curiously. Kagome and Sango looked at him cautiously. _He's at it again...,_ they thought together. Kagome smiled .

"I leave that up to you, Miroku." she said slyly then jumped into the well, waving them goodbye.

_End Prologue_


	2. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel**

Chapter 1- And So It Begins....

_Next stop, Higurashi Shrine. This will be the last stop._

I guess this is our stop. The letter did say that they lived on the last stop of the bus and if I remember correctly, Auntie and them lived in a shrine. So this is our stop. I looked over to see the sleeping Megumi next to me. She was sleeping soundly. It be a shame to wake her up, but I can't let her stay here on the bus. I nudged her a bit to see if she would wake up from the touch. To no avail. She mumbled again and continued to sleep. Sigh....

"Hey....Wake up Megumi." I said to her quietly, so that I wouldn't disturb anybody else on the bus. Still no answer. Okay then, I have no other choice. I lifted part of her black hair that was covering her left ear. Well here it goes...I lowered my head next to her ear and blew cold air into it, causing her jumped up and hit her head on the head rest of the seat. She was flustered, I could tell. I know I shouldn't have done it, but there was no other way to wake her. She stared at me, her eyes wide. Yep, I scared her some.

"What's the matter?! Are we being attacked?!" she said flabbergasted. She turned her head back in forth, quick enough to get a whiplash. She's making to much noise. I turned to look at the other passengers on the bus who were turning their heads, just to see what all the commotion was about. I have to stop this now before we become the center of attention. I had to admit though, I wanted to laugh. The way she was acting right now was hilarious, but this wasn't the time or the place. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to me and hugged her. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Oi. Megumi, it's alright no one is attacking us." I said quietly still holding on to her. I waved at the passengers, signaling them, that there was no problem over here. To my relief they all turned back around and went on with their daily lives. Well at least all the adults did. The children however continued to stare at the odd girl who was acting strange in my arms. They're kids, what can you do? I felt no more movement in my arms. Maybe she calmed down a bit or maybe I smuthered her some. I don't know...I mean I was holding on to her tighlty and she didn't say a word when I held her, so I guess it could have happened.

"Snore....." said a familiar voice coming from my chest. I made a face. Don't tell me she fell back asleep....I pulled her away from me to see here snoring away. Sigh....She's asleep. I shook her a bit until she finally woke up. Her big brown eyes looked up at me sleepily. Well at least she's not screaming this time. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away all the sleep and eye boogers. I placed her back in her seat, gently. What was she going to do without me? I grabbed a water bottle and hankerchief from my small red and gray bag that hung from my almost medium length, black and red, pleated skirt. She yawned and rubbed her eyes again. I guess she was really sleepy, but we're almost there and she'll be able to sleep in a bed. I poured some water onto my hankerchief, spilling a little water on the floor. Oops, well I'll apologize for that later. I took the hankerchief and wiped Megumi's heart shaped face with it. She grumbled when I did. She always does that. She hates having to do with anything with water. When I was finished she frowned.

"You know sis, I hate that kind of thing right?" she said folding her arms as she talked. I giggled. She really is funny. I fixed her clothes while she was in her seat. She loked at me confused. "What you are doing that for?" She must have been in a really deep sleep, not to have heard the announcement from the bus. I smiled at her.

"Our stop is coming up. So I want you to look your best for Auntie and them." I said while starting to fix her hair. She looked at me wide eyed and looked out the window. She turned back to me.

"How long was I asleep?" she said frantically. I swear she's so funny. She's always like this when she feels she has been missing in action for a while. I smiled and giggled.

"Not long....maybe two hours at least." I said sarcastically. Her eyes got even wider. Uh oh...I think I flipped the panic switch. Her jaw dropped. She better close it before some flies get in there and she really hates bugs. She inched closer to me.

"Two hours!" she yelled quietly if that's even possible. I nodded my head, smiled then turned to the window as she sank back in her chair. It looks like we're here already. And I was right.

_Last stop Higurashi Shrine, Last stop Higurashi Shrine! _

The bus stopped. I grabbed our belongings and Megumi's hand. She came out of her seat, trying not to tear the yellow sun dress that Mama had made for her a couple of years ago. Megumi generall down't grow much between years, so things from a couple years ago can still fit her and with her little short stature, I'm sure she's probably not much taller than Sota would be now. We walked off the bus into the bright daylight. Megumi covered her eyes. She really can't take to much sun. So I gave her my sunglasses.

"Thanks." she said thankfully and put them on. They were my favorite colors red and black as always. We stood there looking around for any signs of our family. They should be here by now.

"Akemi! Megumi!" called a familiar voice from the distance. I wonder who that is? Megumi and I turned in that direction to see who it was. Well what do you know....It's Auntie and Grandpa. There's a boy with them too. Who is that? Is that Sota? Wow he has grown. Time really does go fast. Megumi waved at them.

"Wow everyone has grown....." she said quietly then let go of my hand and ran off to meet them. I looked at her in shock. Auntie bent down and hugged her tightly. I guess it has been along time. I watched her stand next to Sota and give him a hug. I laughed. I was right. Megumi wasn't that much taller than Sota. I guess this is our new life now. Auntie called me over to come see the family. I nodded and picked up the bags and headed over there. Auntie hugged me tightly.

"My how you two have grown!" she said excitedly and hugged me and Megumi tight. Sota came up to me and I squatted down next to him.

"Hello Sota. I haven't seen you since you were a baby." I said to him. Sota nodded and came and hugged me.

"You look pretty Akemi." he said shly and turned his head away. Aww! He's old enough to be embarrassed when he see's a girl. I inch over to him and whisper into his ear.

"Thanks. Hey I heard you had a girlfriend....." I asked coyly. Sota blushed so hard that his face was red. Hah! I knew it!

"How did you know?!" he asked hysterically.

"I just did..." I said slyly. What he didn't know was that he just rattted himself out. I'm just sly like that. I smiled and stood up and went over to Megumi who was waiting for me next to Auntie. Auntie spoke.

"Alright let's get you guys home." she said and we took off towards home.

* * *

_Back Home at the Higurashi Shrine _

A flash of light came out of the well and right behind it was Kagome.

"That was a little rougher than usual." she said as she exited the well. She put her bag down to get a few moments rest. _I need to get in better shape, _she thought as she started to drag her humongous bag across the ground,_ We hadn't fought a lot of demons lately, so there was no reason to run or fight or do anthying strainuous._ She continued to try to drag her bag across the grounds of the shrine. Sunddenly a light comes from the well causing Kagome to look back. The bag was lifted to reveal an aggitated Inuyasha from the other side of it. Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?!"

"Hurrying this process along so we can get back with the jewel shards and finding Naraku!" he said as he lifted the bag over his head, lightening Kagome's load. Kagome pouted, her cheeks becoming rounder.

"You have to leave!" she yelled at him, standing in front of him, preventing him to move any further. Inuyasha growled as he tried to get past her.

"Why should I?!" he growled back and moved her out of the way, "Your family knows me already!" Kagome grunted and stood in front of him again. He scowled.

"Because Akemi and Megumi don't know about you!" she yelled back and started to push him back towards the direction of the well. Inuyasha didn't move.

"Fine! But won't it look strange for you to have this overly large backpack?!" he said. Kagome stopped her pushing and stared at him akwardly. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"That was probably the smartest thing, you've said all week......" she said in awe. Inuyasha's forehead grew red. He was angry. Inuyasha clenched his fist and turned around towards the direction of the well.

"Fine! I'm leaving then!" he said and continued walking. Kagome stopped him once again. She took in a deep breath.

"SIT!" she yelled. Once again Inuyasha's necklace glowed causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. She stood over him. "Now that you mentioned it...I need you to help me move this bag into the house before they arrive." Inuyasha looked up from the ground. _Like she really thinks I'm gonna help her after she did that to me, _he thought, but nontheless, just to avoid another 'sit' command, he grabbed the bag and headed into the house with Kagome following after him. She started to push him. "Hurry!" They made it into the house and waqlked up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha dropped the enormous bag on the floor and sat down. Kagome sat down on her pink fluffy bed. Suddenly voices could be heared from outside.

"I know you'll like it here!" said her mother from outside. Kagome looked outside the window to see her mother, Sota, Grandfather, and two new faces approaching the house. She turned to Inuyasha frantically. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have to get out of here now!" she whispered to him, "They're here now!" Inuyasha got up from the floor and looked out the window taking notice of the two girls walking with Kagome's family. One was short with long black hair and big brown eyes. She looked very pale, but bounced around with every step, but didn't seem to stray away from Kagome's mother. He looked at the other one and his eye's widen. What he saw before him was a beautiful girl, olive toned with strange, short, dark pink hair tied back into a ponytail and dark red angel eyes that weren't too big or too small. She was about Kagome's height, well at least from what he can judge from this distance. Her clothing was strange and dark like unlike the smaller one with her. A gray jacket, red tie, black and red pleated skirt, and weird socks, not like the one Kagome wore. He leaned even more out the window to get an even closer look at her. She was slim as he can see. She was very beautiful, but something was off about her, but he couldn't pinpoint it. The girl looked up for a second, but Kagome had pulled him back into the room. Inuyasha fell back with a thud and rubbed his head. Kagome stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Stop gawking, hide, and leave when you get a chance!" He sneered, but did what she said. He'll keep watch over the girl for now. The front door opened.

"Kagome! Your cousins are here!" called her mother from down the stairs. Kagome ran down the stairs to meet her two cousins.

* * *

Well I guess this is it. They told me that cousin Kagome was back at the house, so I guess we'll meet soon. We started to walk towards the house in the middle of the enormous shrine. I don't remember it being so big. I took a quick look towards the boneeaters well. We use to play by that well all the time. Me, Kagome, and that boy....Megumi hopped around with every step, smiling as big as ever. Well, at least I know she's happy. She started to walk around with Sota who laughed along with her. Auntie and Granpa laughed too. I stopped for a minute. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being watched for some reason. I look up to see a boy with long white hair and.......dog ears?! Before I could get a clear visual on the boy, he disappeared into the room above. That was strange. It really was, but was probably nothing. We got to the front door and Aunite opened it. We walked in.

"Kagome! Your cousins are here!" called Auntie from down stairs. Footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs and Kagome came into view. Wow time has really changed us! She was tall like me with medium lengthed, blue-ish black hair. She was thin too and pale, but not like Megumi. For reasons unknown to either Megumi or I, she was still in her school uniform. A short, green pleated, skirt and a whit sailor top with a red tie and green attachments. She definetly has grown up since then. She stood before us with that big, goofy grin of hers.

"Hello Akemi! Megumi!" she said excitedly then ran to hug the both of us. Megumi wasn't taken aback, but I sure as heck was. She realesed us and went back to her position. "I haven't seen you guys in eight years!" She turned to Megumi, "You've got taller Megumi!" Megumi blushed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I HAVE grown about two or three inches!" she said with pride. Kagome and the rest chuckled, even me. We all knew she really didn't grow that much, but we'll let her have her moment. Kagome turned to me.

"Akemi...." she started then hugged me again, "You have gotten so beautiful, but you always were...." I smiled and hugged back. I could always count on her if need be. She released me and we giggled. Oh wait that's right! That must have been her room up there. So let me guess....is that boy her boyfriend? But what's up with the dog ears? Does Kagome like that sort of thing? I pulled Kagome to the side.

"Hey...was there a guy with dog ears in your room just a minute ago?" I asked curiously. Sweat started to form on her forehead. I knew it! Something's up..... She took a step back and laughed nervously.

"Ha ha ha....What are you talking about?" she laughed, "Boys with dog ears?! That's crazy!" The rest of Kagome's family started laughing like that too. Alright...something's definetly up....Kagome grabbed my arm and started to lead me up the stairs with Megumi following, "Come on! You guys must be tired. Why don't you rest a bit?" I yawned and followed her. It's true that I'm tired now...but I will find out what's going on.

Unknown to all of them, Inuyasha was sitting on the roof, listening to their conversations.

"There's just something about that girl..." he mumbled quietly, "And I'm gonna find out what that is....."

End of Chapter


	3. A Big Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

Enjoy!**The Demon Angel **

* * *

Chapter 2-A Big Secret

It's gotten dark around the house, so I guess it's almost time for bed. Kagome and them have set Megumi and I in the same room. This is good. I can keep a watch on her to make sure nothing happens. I don't know why, but I still feel like I'm being watched. It's probably nothing....I hope... Me and Megumi are in our rooms unpacking all our luggage into the dressers and precious keep sakes on the vanity. I unpack my bag and find Megumi's medicine. Oh I can't forget to give her these.....I turn to Megumi who was on the floor unpacking her bags.

"Oi. Megumi." I said to her trying to get her attention. She stopped and looked up at me with a confused look.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" she asked concerned. I threw the medicine at her ans she quickly caught it. Nice catch! I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't forget to take these tonight." I reminded her. Megumi opened her hands to find her medicine in it. She quickly made a face. She really hates her medicine, but it's the only thing that keeps her well. She has a bad heart and the medicine does something to help. I don't what it does, but it does help. She didn't have an attack for awhile now. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading.

"Can't I skip it for just one night?" she asked pathetically, "It's such a drag to take all these medicines." I can't fully understand where she's coming from since I don't have any problems or have to take meicine, but I can't let her skip it. It keeps her well. I put my hands on my hips giving her that '_What do you think?'_ look. She scowled and went back to unpacking her things. I shook my head. She's such a baby. There was a knock on our door.

"Akemi! Megumi! It's time for dinner!" called Auntie on the other side of the door. I have to admit, I am kind of hungry after that trip . I looked at Megumi, she still had that scowl on her face.

"You ready to eat?" I asked her assuming that she didn't hear Auntie before becuase she was still sulking about taking the medicine. She perked up and stared at me with stars in her eyes. I bet I can guess what she's about to ask. '_Are we gonna have chocolate for desert?'_ I guarentee you that she'll say it. Megumi continued her stare.

"Are we gonna have chocolate for desert?" she asked excitedly. I knew it....she's a sweets fiend. I shook my head. Well at least I brought some back up snacks for her to have just in case we didn't have any. I helped her up off the floor.

"We'll see.." I said slyly then led her out the room and downstairs towards dinner.

* * *

_Back in Kagome's room_

Kagome sat on her bed and waited for there to be noise downstairs signaling that dinner had started. She explained to her family that she won't be having dinner with them tonight because she wants to get rid of a certain pest. They seemed to have understood. _I hope they hurry up soon, _she thought with her arms folded, _I have to get Inuyasha out of here before this becomes a big mess._ Finally noises could be heared from downstairs. _Alright, _she thought while looking outside the door. She closed it and went back into her room, _It's time for me to make my cue. _She went over to her window and leaned out.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered, "Come on out! I know you're there!" She waited a few more minutes and went to sit back on her bed knowing that he would come into the room any second. And she was right. A flash of red and white flew by her and landed on her floor. It was Inuyasha. He stood in the middle of the floor. He folded his arms.

"What?" he whispered to her. She stood up from the bed and placed herself in front of him. She cleared her throat and glared at Inuyasha. He took a step back, afraid that she was about to do something bad. She smiled, but he could tell he was aggitated.

"Inuyasha...." she started. Inuyasha waited for it, the 'sit' command, but it never came, "Why haven't you went back yet?!" Inuyasha sighed then turned away. Kagome still glared at him.

"I sense something from one of your cousins..." he started in serious thought, "But I can't say exactly for sure what it is....." This threw Kagome for a loop. She looked at him confused. Inuyasha sighed. _She probably doesn't believe me, _he thought. Kagome folded her arms and was serious.

"Which one?" she asked him curiously. Inuyasha pondered a bit as to whether or not to go further on with this information. He proceeded to tell her anyway. He sucked in a huge breath and let it out.

"The tall one with the pink hair." he said. Kagome's eyes got wide as the information sunk in.

"You mean Akemi?...." she said. Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome put a hand in her chin and pondered. _What could that possibly mean?, _she thought to herself. Inuyasha spoke once again.

"I also feel Naraku's presence as well." he said, "I felt it when that girl Akemi showed up here." Kagome's eyes got even wider. _Naraku?!, _she thought and took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"Change of plans Inuyasha.." she said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Stay around for a little while, just in case something happens. I don't want my cousins in the middle of this." He nodded. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome looked in the door's direction. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Hurry hide!" She pushed Inuyasha out of the window and turned back around towards the door. There was a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me Akemi....Can I come in?" she said from the other side of the door. Kagome ran and opened the door to let her in.

* * *

Megumi and I went downstairs to eat with the family, but Kagome was absent. I wonder why. They told us that Kagome had a stomach ache and wouldn't be eating with us. For some reason, I don't buy it at all. Megumi, being the gullible person she was, believed every word of it while she ate her food. I bet she just wanted to know if there was chocolate afterwards. Megumi finished her food in one gulp. I dont think that's very healthy.

"Thank you for the meal!" she said happily while patting her full stomach. I don't think she even chewed her food. It vanished in a blink of an eye. She had a crumb on her face. I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped it off. She looked up at me with stars in her eyes. "Chocolate now?" Sigh....I smiled.

"Let me go get some from our room." I said as I bowed down, excusing myself from the table. As I started to walk away I heared them talking still.

"Yay!' Megumi said as I started to leave the area to get her chocolate. Auntie, Grandpa, and Sota all giggled. Sota spoke.

"You really like chocolate, don't you Megumi?" he asked still giggling along with the family. Megumi smiled so big with her teeth flashing.

"Yep I love it!" she said happily and laughed with the rest of them. I watched from the corner and smiled. I'm glad this makes her happy. She's been a reck since Mama died. This is good for her. Oh!...I better go get the chocolate before she starts looking for me. I turned around and started to head up the stairs.

".......Which one?.." said a voice so familiar. It sounded like Kagome. I crept up the staircase slowly, crouching low. I wonder if she's on the phone? And who is she talking to at this hour of the night? The voices continued.

"...The tall one with the pink hair...." said a second voice. Wait that sounded like a boy....and it's too loud to be on the a phone. Tall with pink hair?....Are they talking about me? No they couldn't be. What's so interesting about me? I crept a little closer.

".....You mean Akemi?..." Kagome said back to the voice. I stopped for a minute. So they were talking about me....I see. I looked up at the doorway. I know I should stay here and mind my business.....but I wan't to know who that boy is. Maybe it's that one I saw earlier...with dog ears. There's no way those things can be real. I started to pick up my pace and headed for her door. I stopped before I entered though. The voices continued.

"..Hurry hide!.." whispered Kagome in the room. She's obviously trying to hide something. This whole family is. Just what is going on? I knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It me Akemi....Can I come in?" I said cautiously. I know the boy is not going to be in there when I enter, but I might as well have a look. The door opened reaveling a sweating Kagome in her pajamas. She's been up to something.....

"What's up Akemi?..." she asked. She look like she just moved some heavy cargo. Was the boy heavy? No or else he wouldn't have been able to lean out the window. Speaking of window....maybe he's outside? I walked past Kagome and went towards the window and looked out. There was no one, but how? Not to mention...the fall would have killed him or at least broken a few limbs. SOmething is weird about this whole situation.....Kagome looked at me confused. "Is something wrong?" Oops! I totally forgot that she was there. I turned aound to her and chuckled nervously.

"Ah..ha..ha sorry." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head, "Just wanted to see how far of a drop it is from your window.." I continued to laugh and Kagome giggled. Well I avoided that situation. Now time for some answers. "Kagome....Are you hiding something from me?..." Sweat started to form faster than before. It's so obvious that she was, but I'll let her tell it. Now she was the who was in the spotlight.

"No!...What makes you think that?" she said nervously. I smirked. This is so much fun. I played along.

"Oh I don't know....just asking.." I said coyly. Oh! I forgot about the chocolates! I have to go. I guess my fun is over. I went to the door, but turned around just before leaving. "Don't bother hiding anything from me Kagome. I will find out what it is." I said then left out the door to get the chocolates, leaving Kagome alone bewildered. I know I can be a little deciving sometimes, but I always saty true to my word especially this one. I'm going to find out who this boy is!

End of Chapter


	4. School and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel**

Chapter 3-School and Mysteries

_Next Day _

The sunlight shines through the curtains on my window, waking me up. I sat up and yawned drowsily. So today will be my first day of school and of our new life. I stared at the sleeping Megumi in the bed across from mine. She was snoring away as usual. Sigh.....I guess it's my job to wake her up now. I streched one arm in the air and turned towards the window. Wow is it sunny. It's funny, but I can't believe we're here like this. It seemed like a dream. Mama dying like that all of a sudden. I narrowed my eyes. I better keep what she said to me a secret. Well at least until the time is right. I scratched my head. Aw man! Now I'm starting to feel depressed now. I made to fists. I can't think about it! I looked over at Megumi. She'll have to know soon though. Aw man.....Anyway I better get her dressed for school. Auntie gave us our uniforms yesterday night. I'll be going to the same school as Kagome, so I'll have the same green and white uniform. Megumi on the other hand will be going to another school. Her uniform is black and red. This part I envy because those are my favorite colors. Anyway, here I go. I go over to Megumi and shake her.

"Oi! Megumi! Wake up! It's time for school!" I yelled at her, shaking her at the same time. She ddidn't wake up or even responded at all. She just mumbled something very quickly, but I was able to catch it.

"Just 5 more minutes Mommy....." she said with a smile on her face. I froze and my expressioned sadened. Even after what's happen, you still hold on to your memories of Mama. A tear started to appear in my eyes. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything to save you Mama. I started to cry. We all knew that you were sick, but we couldn't do anything Mama, I'm sorry..."Akemi?....Why are you crying?" I froze again and looked up. Megumi stared at me sleepily, but with a concerned face. When did she wake up? My eyes widened. Her face was wet in certain places. I guess my tears woke her up. I feel bad now. I wiped my tears, bent down, and put a smile on my face. That's right I can't be worrying about those things right now.

"Nothing....now let's get you and me ready." I said half-heartedly. I grabbed her uniform and mine and we both started to get dressed.

* * *

_Back in Kagome's room_

Kagome woke up to the sun's rays coming through her window. She yawned sleepily for she didn't get enough rest because she was worrying about her cousin Akemi has said. '_Don't bother hiding anything from me Kagome. I will find out what it is'_.The words still rung in Kagome's ears like a death omen. She scratched her head frantically. _Oh this is bad! I can't let her find out who Inuyasha is!, _she though to herself. Her elbow acidentally hit something. Whatever it was, it moaned causing Kagome to look back afraid. Her eyes widened. The thing she bumped into was Inuyasha who was laing next to her on the bed. She freaked out. _Why the heck is he sleeping next to me, _she thought then tried to remember what happened and sighed. _That's right, I let him back in and he fell asleep on my bed, _she thought, _I didn't want to wake him, so I just went to bed._ Inuyasha mumbled something and woke up. Kagome turned around stunned.

"What?" Inuyasha replied sleepily to her, sat up, and stretched. Kagome stared at him.

"Oh nothing...." she said quietly then got up off the bed. "Can you stay and watch the house? I'm going to school today." She turned back to Inuyasha who gave her this '_Why do I have to do it'_ look. She glared and gave him a '_Because I said so'_ reply look. Inuyasha shrugged and sighed. _She's always bossing me around,_ he thought and scratched his head.

"Fine." he growled then got up off the bed. He faced her., "But I want some of those noddles while I'm here." He folded his arms and sat on the window sill, looking outside. Kagome sighed. _Does he mean ramen?,_ she thought, _Doesn't take much to please him..._

"Fine...." she said and started to push him out of the window. Inuyasha was in shock. _What the hell is she doing?!, _he thought as he planted his feet on the ground and extended his arms to hold onto the frame of the window. Kagome continued to push, "Leave already!"

"Why should I?!" he asked hastily before he would fall out of the window. Kagome blushed.

"Because stupid, I have to get dressed and you can't stay to see me undress." she said bashfully. Inuyasha blushed then started to move out of the window.

"Alright I'm going!" he said then made his escape through the window to get to the roof. Kagome sighed . She was all alone now in that medium sized room of hers. _Well time to get ready, _she thought, _I took my bath last night, so I don't have top take one this morning. _She proceded to take off her yellow pajamas with red lining. Her pants first, then her top. Inuyasha unexpectedly pops in. Kagome, stunned, blushes.

"Oh yeah Kagome, I--" Inuyasha stopped for he was seeing something that he knew he was going to be in trouble for. Just like those times he accidentaly barged in when she was bathing in a hot spring. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome's face grew red. _Oh....I'm in trouble, _he thought then quickly tired to escape back to the roof, but it was already to late.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled quietly, trying not to arrouse suspicion. Inuyasha fell off the roof and onto the ground a few feet below, making a loud noise. Kagome stared out the window. _Nice going Kagome, _she thought, _Way to keep a low profile..._

"What was that?" said a voice in the next room. "It sounded like it came from outside." _Oh crap they noticed, _Kagome thought, _I better get going._ She quickly put on her uniform and looke d out the window to see if Inuyasha was still there. He wasn't. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. _Phew, he's gone, _she thought, _Just in time._ She proceded out of her room and to the room next to hers, where Akemi and Megumi stayed. She opened the door.

"They're doing construction outside, so don't be alarmed." Kagome said as she entered the room.

* * *

_Back in my room_

Megumi and I had just finished dressing. I looked at her. Aw! She looks so adorable in her uniform. She matches to the point. Her black hair, balck and red top, and red pleated skirt, oh just too cute! There's just one thing to add to this. I went over to my bag and pulled out a red ribbon. This would go very well with it. I turned back to Megumi, who looked at me with confused eyes. I smiled.

"Just wanted to tie your hair back that's all." I said as I tied her hair back with the ribbon. She has a lot of long and pretty hair. I finished putting the ribbon on. "There.." I stepped away from Megumi to take a look. Megumi patted the ribbon her head and smiled. Yep she likes it. I smiled too.

"Thanks sis!" she said as she ran to hug me. I was just about to return the hug until a loud noise came from outside. A loud crashing noise that is. Megumi fell beacuse of the after shock of whatever it was, but I caught her. I looked at the window. Just what was that? What has enough force to create such vibrations that can make the house shake? I remembered Kagome being tired and worn out yesterday. Could that boy be the cause of this? Is he an android? That would explain a few things, like why he never falls to his death. Kagome couln't have hid him anywhere else, so she had to kick him out of the window, but Kagome wouldn't be that cold hearted unless she knew that he was going to survive. Ah! That must be the answer! I let go of Megumi and ran to the window. I looked outside. Nothing's there. I looked under Kagome's window. What is that?! There is a huge crater in the shape of a person on the ground. That proves it! He's not human! The door to our room swung open and in walks Kagome.

"They're doing construction outside, so don't be alarmed." she said to us. Construction my butt. She's hiding that android thing from us and is trying to cover it up with a half bait excuse. There's no machines outside to produce that kind of crater under her window, but I'll play along.

"Oh okay." I said then smiled half heartedly. Kagome, I thought we could tell each other everything, but this is huge. Just what are you trying to hide? Kagome smiled as well. Then clapped her hands together.

"Oh you guys look so pretty in your uniforms!" she said excitedly. Megumi blushed. I just stood there smiling. Just you wait Kagome....Kagome grabbed both of our hands and ran us out the door. "Come on it's time for school!" I guess we're going to school now.....

* * *

_At School_

We dropped Megumi off at the school next to Sota's and continued on to our school. Hmm....It's that much bigger than my old school, but it's big nonetheless.

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!" called a girl with black hair standing with three other girls with the same hair color. Kagome turned to me before she went over. "You stay outside the classroom until the teacher introduces you." I nodded my head. So she's ditching me for her friends?.....Sigh...She went off and closed the door behind her as I waited for the class to start. Sigh....I hate being t5he new kid. You don't make friends easily. I continued to wait. I just want this to be over with.

"Akemi?...." said a voice. That voice seems familiar, but I can't pinpoint it. Wait someone here knows me? I looked up to see a light brown haired boy with dark brown eyes and a baby face staring back at me. He was wearing the boys school uniform, a black jacket and pants. This boy seems familar, but who is he? I stared at him hard. Nope still not ringing a bell. He smiled and laughed softly. "Didn't think I'd see you around these parts. What's it been now......eight years?" Eight years? I satred at him confused. He sighed...."You don't remember me do you?"

"No..." I said bluntly, but I feel like I should know him. Eight years? That's the same amount of time I hadn't seen Kagome. Just who is he?

"Sigh....I'm Sora Kazukino. We used to play together a lot when we was little." he said. Sora? The memories of childhood starting to come back to me. A face of a boy....a sweet boy. Sora....Oh! Sora! I smiled.

"Sora! I can't believe it's you!" I said then ran and hugged him. Sora smiled and hugged me back.

"I can't believe it's you!" he said back then pulled away and blushed. "You look very pretty." I blushed. I looked Sora over again. Wow, he has changed. I smiled. "Hey can you still fight like you use to?" Fight? Oh he means self defense. I snickered.

"Yeah I still do. I got even better now." I said boastingly. "I even do gymnastics" He snickered.

"Bet you still can't beat me!" he said mockingly. I puffed up my face. The one thing i do remember about him is that he alwaysuse to beat me at fighting. I hated it.

"I can to!" I said and folded my arms. Wait, why am I acting like this now? Grr....Sora always brings out the worst in me when it comes to this. He laughed.

"Alright alright." he said changing the topic, "Are you staying at Kagome's house?" Wow, even after all this time, he still remembers Kagome.

"Yep" I said and smiled. Lots of smiling going around right now. He blushed.

"So can I come by and we can catch up." he said hesitently, "The three of us?" I don't think there's any problem with that. I nodded my head.

"I'll ask Kagome, but I don't think it would be a problem." I said. He smiled. The teacher came out of the door. I guess class had started.

"You can come in now." the teacher said. I turned to Sora.

"See ya laters." I said. He smiled.

"I'll come by during lunch time." he said then took off for his class. I waved at him. It's been a long time Sora, it really has. i walked in with the teacher to meet my new class.

* * *

_Kagome's point _

Kagome met up with her friends after leaving Akemi outside the classroom. _I hope she'll be alright...,_she thought and sat down in her seat. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came over to her.

"Hey did you hear? There's a new student coming in!" said Ayumi excitedly. All the girls started to squeal.

"I wonder who it is?" said Eri silently. The girls all looked up questionigly. _They seem so excited, _Kagome thought. The squabbaling stop and all three of them looked at Kagome slyly.

"Look your boyfriend is coming over." said Ayumi sarcastically. _Boyfriend? But I don't have a boyfriend,_ she thought a s she turned around. It was hojo standing behind her. Kagome smiled nervously. _Oh so that's what they mean't, _she thought.

"Good morning Kagome." he said while smiling, "I hope your toads foot is feeling better." _Toads foot_?...,she thought, _Oh that must be something granpa made up...real smooth grandpa._

"Yeah we hope you feel better." said Yuka.

"Yeah..." said Eri.

"Hey Kagome...Do you know who the transfer student is?" said Ayumi. All eyes turned to her. Hojo spoke.

"Why would Kagome know who they are?" he asked curiously. Ayumi folded her arms.

"Just had a feeling that's all..." she said. They all chuckled. Kagome spoke.

"Well the transfer student is my cousin Akemi." she said. All four of them looked at her.

"Your cousin?!" they all said together. Kagome was about to reply, but the teacher walked in. They all got up, bowed and sat down.

"Alright we have a transfer student in today." he said then walked over to the door. and whispered something to someone outside. He walks back to his desk. "This is our new student. You can come in." The door opens and in walks Akemi in a graceful manner. Her pink ponytail flopping around made her seem playful. Now that Kagoem looked closely, the uniform was a little big on her, but she had a small body and a perfect one at that. All the boys oooed and awed as she came closer to the desk. _That's Akemi for ya, _Kagome thought. "Please state our name miss." Akemi looked up and smiled a beautiful smile that can capture many hearts.

"My name is Akemi Higurashi." she said in a rythmic voice. _Here's where it begins,_ Kagome thought.


	5. Unfortunate Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel**

Chapter 4- Unfortunate Events

"My name is Akemi Higurashi." I said as loud and clear as I can. The whole class ooed and awed as they took in my appearence. I blushed a little. I'm not use to all this attention. I looked down trying to hide the embarrassment. My whole face is probably red right now, but I can't give up. I need to be strong. I bowed down "I-I hope we can be friends.." Yeah...not exactly what I was looking for. Clap! Clap! What's this? Clapping? Are they clapping for me? I raised my head to see the room full of students clapping. I smiled. Oh I'm so glad! I thought this wouldn't turn out well. The teacher gave me a wink then turned to the class.

"All right class. Thats enough." he said as the class started to quiet down. He looked around, "Akemi you shall sit...." He motioned towards an empty seat in the corner. "Over there with miss Kagome." Kagome? I looked in the direction of the seat. There she sat, smiling with that goofy grin. I smiled even harder. This is great! I get to sit with someone I know! I took my bag and started to walk towards Kagome. I'm so happy! This day is turning out well. I took a step passed a desk and suddenly, time had stopped. The room was covered in purple shadows. I looked over at Kagome. The smile was still in place and it wasn't moving. I took a look at another person. A pencil looked like it was falling, but it was suspended in mid air. What is going on?! I looked all around. Not one person was moving. This isn't good.....What am I going to do?! What is happening?! A dark chuckle came from a distance.

"Heh heh....You will be mine..." said the voice. It was dark and was fading and was very ominous. Very demonic.....

"Who are you?!" I yelled back. The voice chukled even darker. Whatever it was, it wasn't gonna get the best of me! A jewel was seen in the distance. It looked like it was shattered, for it wasn't whole. My whole body ached. My chest was tight. What is happening to me?! The voice became even louder.

"Know this jewel well...." it said darkly, "For it will lead you to me...." I panted and dropped to the floor. My whole body was on fire. That thing will lead me to this voice? Why do I want to find it?! I gripped onto my chest. I'm in so much pain. The jewel was removed and i was fine again. It's not gonna control me.

"I will avoid that!" I said. There was silence and then toxic fumes rose from the ground. It smelled sick and disgusting. Has something died?! If I breath this in, will I die?! I covered my mouth and coughed. No good. This is too much. The voice spoke one more time.

"You will be mine for you are an important asset to me." it said and faded "Even if I have to lure you out with your precious treasure...". Precious treasure? What is he?.....I couldn't think any more. My eyes started to close and I was starting to lose contiousness. No must fight it...No....I fell to the ground and fainted, but I could hear voices and one particular voice stood out.

"Akemi!" said Sora. He sounded really close, but I can't see. I'm slowly slipping away. Sora....how can you be here? When you're in a different class? And yet....I'm glad. The darkness is engulfing me. Black....All I can see is black. Is this the end?......

* * *

­­­­­­_Kagome's point_

_She looks so happy, _Kagome thought as Akemi walked down the towards the desk next her, _She'll be alright here..._ A wve of powerul auroa went by. Suddenly she sensed the shikon jewel's presence. Kagome looked around to see where it was coming from. _I know I sensed it....but it was only for a second._ Thud! _What was that noise?..._

"Ah!" someone yelled in the classroom. Kagome looked over and her eyes widened. Akemi who had just been all cheery and and happy, now laid on the ground, unconcious. Kagome chocked. She couldn't believe what happened. She ran over to her, pushing through the crowd of students. She finally made it to her and she was out cold. Kagome put her head to Akemi's chest. _Good...she's still breathing...,_she thought. The door to the room opened. All heads turned in that direction.

"Akemi!" called out a boy with light brown hair. Kagome looked at that boy curiously. _Does Akemi know him?...,_she thought, _No....she couldn't have....she just got here..._The boy ran through the crowd and sat himself on the ground next to the unconcious Akemi. "Akemi! Akeim can you here me?!" He started to shake her, but it wasn't working. Kagome stopped him.

"Stop!" she said grabbing his hands to stop him. "That's not helping!" The boy stopped and loked down at Akemi. Kagome sighed then took control of the situation. "Hojo get the nurse!" The light brown and almost orange haired boy ran out of the room to do as Kagome had said. _Ting!_ Kagome looked around again. _Is that the sacred jewel?...,_ she thought, _It's not as strong as the other time, but I think I can make it out._ Kagome looked from the boy over to the window. Her eyes widened. In the window was a serious faced Inuyasha. Kagome looked into his yellow eyes. Something in them told her '_We need to talk'._ Kagome nodded and he left the window. _I'll see what's up with him, _she thought, _but first Akemi._ The nurse ran into the room with Hojo and a few helpers with a strecher following after her. They sat down beside Akemi and hoisted her up into the strecher. It took no effort at all because she was very light weight. The helpers and the nurse took her away. The boy and Kagome left the room to follow after them. Kagome looked at the boy. "Who are you?" He looked up surprised, then sighed.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't remember me...." he said sadly, "It's been quite awhile since we played together. Eight years now." _Eight years?,_ Kagome thought in disdbelief. She had a confused look on her face and the boy sighed again. "I'm Sora.....Sora Kazukino." _Sora?..., _she thought. Lightbulb!

"Sora....Of course I would remember that name." Kagome said gently, "It's just that you've changed so much." Sora smiled then his face sadened. "Worring about Akemi?..." He nodded. Kagome sighed. "You were always like that. Worrying wether Akemi was gonna stay out of trouble." He laughed.

"Yeah that's me....." he said. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Say...." Kagome started. Sora looked up at her, "How did you know that Akemi was in trouble?" He wore a surprised expression then turned and looked up at the sky.

"Don't know....." he said half-heartedly, "I was just always able to know. Call it instinct..." He laughed nervously. Kagome narrowed her eyes. _He's hiding something....,_she thought, but let it go. She remembered Inuyasha and stopped walking. Sora stopped along with her. "What happened?"

"Nothing....You just go to the nurse without me." Kagome said as she started to turn away, " I have something to take care of first. Just take care of Akemi." She started to run off in the opposite direction. Sora reached out for her.

"Kagome wait I---" he started, but Kagome already disappeared from sight.

* * *

_On the rooftop of the school _

Kagome walked through the doors that leads to the rooftop. When she opened them, Inuyasha was waiting at the edge with his arms folded. Kagome walked over to him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she placed herself next to him. Inuyasha's face was serious. _I wonder what he's thinking, _she thought. Inuyasha coughed causing Kagome to look at him. He spoke.

"Kagome...." he said seriously, "Narraku was here..." Kagome looked shocked, but started to ponder about what happened.

"Really....that would make sense." she said while looking at the view over the rail, "I felt the shikon jewel's presence a little before Akemi's accident..." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"What kind of accident?..." he asked curiously. Kagome looked at him seriously.

"I don't know how to explain it." Kagome said while in thought, "I felt a powerful aura and the shikon jewel and the next thing I knew Akemi was on the floor, passed out." Inuyasha looked back the view with his arms still folded.

"Hmm...I think we should head over to the school where your other cousin is." he said, "Narraku's presence was heading in that direction..." Kagome nodded and got on Inuyasha's back. "Ready?...." She nodded again and they took off into the sky.

* * *

_In the Infirmary_

Where....Where am I? It's dark and it's creepy. Am I really dead? No...I can't be...can I? Well then is this the place people go when they die? I dont know....I don't like it though. A light in the distance. Light? Is there really light in this dark blanket of misery?

"Akemi......" said a voice coming from the light. That voice, I know it...."Akemi..." If I reach for it, will it lead me out of here? I head towards the light and open my eyes. I was in a bright yellow room with a large curtain and ample supply of medicines. Am I in the Infirmary? I felt around. Am I in a bed? What exactly happened? "Akemi you're alright....." I looked over. Light brown hair caught my attention. Is that Sora?

"Sora....." I said faintly. He came and sat down right next to me. "What happened Sora?...." Sora chuckled and put a wet towel on my forehead.

"You fainted in the classroom." he said with gentle eyes. I sighed. I fainted? That never happens to me? Think Akemi.....Let's see..You were walking to your desk and then.....that voice appeared and the pain all over my body. Does that explain it? Well not really.....I looked around the room some more.

"Hey where's Kagome?....." I asked him curious as to why my cousin wasn't here. He shrugged. What's that suppose to mean?

"She said she had something to take care of before she came here." he said matter of factly. Hmm.....Wait something's coming to me. _"Even if I have to lure you out with your precious treasure..."...._Is what the voice said, but what does that mean? My precious treasure.....the only thing like that to me is....Megumi. Ah! Two and two are starting to come together. I sat up in the bed earning a confused look from Sora. That's just it....Whatever it was, was gonna go after Megumi. I jumped out of bed and started to make a dash for the door. Sora got up off his chair and followed after me.

"Stop! You're not well yet Akemi!" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I struggled. I can't let him stop me!

"I'm fine! I have to go now!" I said struggling to break free from his tight grip. This isn't working! There's only one thing left to do! I twisted my body around and let a kick flying loose at him. He let go and quickly dodged the attack and fell onto the floor. I knew he'd dodged because he's a good fighter too. I stood there and bowed down. "Sorry Sora! I'll make it up to you!" I said as I bolted out of the door. Sora quickly up and bolted out the door after me.

"Like hell you will!" he called as he ran after me.

_End chapter _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Known Target

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel **

Chapter 5- Known Target

I ran as fast as I could down the hallways of the school. Whatever it was, it was after Megumi! I have to get to her school! My fet were flying and my skirt bounced around as the wind brushed past me. I looked back. Sora was still on my tail. I can't let him catch me so quickly. I started to speed up, so did he.

"Akemi! Wait!" he yelled as we continued to run. I can't really explain myself to him. He wouldn't believe me anyway...

"No! Go away!" I yelled back at him. With all this noise we're making in the hallway, we're bound to get caught and I can't aford that. Oh what's this? Maybe I can cut him off at this corner. I made a sharp turned around the corner and jumped from the top of the stairs, not wasting anytime. I looked back for a second. Sora had came around the corner and slid down the rail of the stairs. Shoot! I turned around and kept running. In a matter of moments, he caught me and grabbed my arm and pulled me back . No I can't stop! "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" he said as I stuggled in his grip. For such a skinny person, he sure is strong! I struggled even more, but it wasn't working. I can't tell him! He wouldn't believe me at all and Megumi would be in trouble! I tried to kick him again, but this time he caught my left leg and held it. "Uh uh, Not this time Akemi." I was screaming, with tears coming into my eyes. Please let me go. Please!

"I can't tell you! You wouldn't believe me!" I said then. He let go off me and I dropped to the floor. He just let go like that? He bent down to look at me. I looked at him.

"Try me..." he said seriously. "I don't doubt you Akemi....and I've heared the strangest things, so...go ahead..." I put my head down. How can he be so strong?...I might as well tell him....

"My sister....Megumi....She's in trouble....I have to get to her..." I said hesitently, "I can't let nothing happen to her....and that voice seemed dangerous...." Sora raised an eyebrow. I knew it...he doesn't believe me.

"What voice?" he asked curiously. Did no one else here the voice, but me? Oh that's right everyone was frozen in time. I know that voice is using Megumi to get to me, but what does it want from me?

"Before I passed out in the classroom.....A voice was talking to me...." I said trembling, "It wants me and it's gonna use Megumi to get to me..." Sora stood up suddenly and then pulled me up to my feet. What? He believes me?

"Alright, let's go." he said sternly. I looked at him surprised, then nodded. He grabbed my arm and we ran out of the school and into the streets.

* * *

_Up in the Sky _

"Hurry Inuyasha!" Kagome said on Inuyasha's back. The two were traviling from rooftop to rooftop in lightining speed. _We have to hurry....,_ she thought, _Megumi might be in trouble..._ Inuyasha nodded then picked up speed.

"Kagome! Narraku's presence is close!" he said. _Just what is Narraku up to this time?.....,_ he thought. 'Suddenly he felt another presence, an even stronger one than before. _What is that?..., _he thought. He looked down and his eyes widened. Akemi and a boy with light brown hair ran through the streets in the direction that they were heading in the same direction as them. _Is she heading to the school?...._, he thought, _Does she know that Megumi is in trouble?....but how?...._ He looked at the boy running with her. They were running really fast, especially him. Inuyasha narrawoed his eyes. _There's something about him too..._, he thought. "Hey Kagome! We have a problem!" Kagome shifted on his back.

"What?! What is it?!" she asked loudly so Inuyasha could hear her over the wind.

"Your cousin is on her way there too!" Inuyashayelled turning his head in the direction of the two on the ground. Kagome looked down and her eyes widened. _What is Sora and Akemi doing here?!...,_ she thought to herself, _We better move before things get messy..._ She tugged on Inuyasha's robe. He looked at her.

"We have to hurry before they get there! They're moving incredible fast!" she yelled. Inuyasha nodded and the two headed off even quicker than before. Kagome pointed at the school. "There it is!" Inuyasha landed in an alley on the side of the building next to school so he wouldn't be seen. It would be better that way. Kagome got off his back. Inuyasha stopped and looked serious. "What?"

"Narraku's presence moved...." he said suddenly and Kagome's eyes widened. "Go check on the girl! Quickly!" Kagome nodded and ran off towards the school. She entered the enormous building and found a bunch of teachers out in the hallway all calling for Megumi. _Oh no...,_she thought and ran to talk to one of the teachers on the hallway.

"Is Megumi here?.." she asked a blue haired teacher. The teacher looked at her and shook her head.

"I did..she was my student...and it was her first day here..." The teacher said, "But all of a sudden....she said her master was calling her .....and she got up and left the room.....her eyes were blank though....it was like she was being hypnotized. I went running after her, but she disappeared, so now we're all looking for her." Kagome nodded. _So Narraku did get to her..._she thought, bowed to the teacher and ran out of the school. She ran back to Inuyasha in the alley. He looked at her seriously.

"The presence is going back to your house. We have to go!" he said. Kagome nodded and got on his back. Inuyasha took off into the sky. Kagome pondered something.

"What does Narraku want with Megumi?...." she asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha hmphed then answered.

"I don't think he wants her..." 'he said. Kagome looked at him confused, "I think he wants the Akemi....I don't know why though..." Kagome grew silent and the two continued on to Kagome's house.

* * *

_Back to Akemi and Sora _

Sora and I ran throught the streets. I hope Megumi is alright...I feel like someone is watching us..I look up to see something jumping from building to buliding. What is that?! It was a streak of red and white. I ran faster trying to get a closer look. My eyes widened. It was Kagome and someone else....it's the dog eared boy?! She was riding on his back and the two were running like lightning. The boy looked down at me for a moment. Does he know me? Then it seemed that they picked up the pace and headed into the direction of the school. Do they know what is going on? Sora ran close behind me since he didn't know they way to the school.

"Was that Kagome in the sky?" he asked me suddenly. So I'm not the only one who saw it after all. We better hurry. I picked up my pace and headed for the school. In about ten minutes we made it to the school, but I was tired, Sora wasn't. I layed on the gate panting and he patted my back. "Take it easy..." How can I take it easy when my sister is in trouble?! I started to go into the school, but a blue haired teacher came out to meet us.

"Miss...Is Megumi here?...." I panted. The woman shook her head. What does that mean? I'm starting to get worried.

"She was.....I'm her teacher...." she started, "But suddenly her eyes we blank, like she was hypnotized...she said her master was caling her and she left....I went after her, but she disappeared, so now we're looking for her...." I knew it! That voice must have gotten her. I fell to the floor. I was too late....Sora went to the teacher.

"Did a girl in the same uniform and a guy come here and looked for Megumi too? " he asked. Come to think of it....Kagome was coming here, maybe she knows.....The teacher nodded.

"Well a girl did, but not a boy...." the teacher said and pointed, "After I told her, she headed that way...." I looked in that direction. She was headed for home! I got up of the ground and started running for home. Sora followed behind me, but not without thanking th teacher first. I'm coming Megumi! Wait for me!

* * *

_Back at the Shrine_

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the shrine grounds. Inuyasha looked around. He could feel the presence, but it was very faint. Kagome got off his back and walked around. It was really quiet....to quiet. Kagome fearing the worst ran into the house, followed by Inuyasha.

"Mama! Grandpa!" she called, but no one answered. She walked further into the house and stopped. It reeked of miasma and a deadly one. Kagome stood back. Inuyasha stood next to her. Kagome looked around and her eyes widened. In the middle of the miasma, on the floor was her granfather and mother covering their mouths. _Good they're still alive...,_she thougtht, _Gotta get rid of this miasma...._ She ran past Inuyasha who looked worried, and grapped a bow and arrow from her Granpa's closet. "Purify!" Surrounded by pink light, she shot the arrow into the air. Slowly the miasma was being lifted, releasing her family. She ran over to them. "What happened?!" Inuyasha came closer. Mama spoke.

"It was Megumi.....She was possed or something..." her Mom said faintly, "She came in....and put us in this thing....and we couldn't breathe..." Kagome nodded.

"Which way did she go?..." she asked. Her mother coughed.

"Towards the well...I think..." she said. Kagome waved at Inuyasha to come.

"Inuyasha can you help me get them into beds?..." she said. Inuyasha nodded and picked the two up and placed them in their beds. Kagome spoke to both of them. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave you guys for a while..." Kagome's mother smiled.

"I understand.....Your bag is already packed..." she said faintly. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha picke up the bag. They headed out of the house and towards the well. _I hope they'll be alright.._.., she thought. Inuyasha went into the well first then Kagome. They were going to get Megumi back!

* * *

_Back To Akemi and Sora _

We finally made it to the shrine, but Kagome or Megumi could be found. I went inside the house to find granpa and auntie passed out in their beds. What a time to take a nap. Sora turned to me.

"We'll go look for her in the streets..." he said, "But change your clothes, so you don't get into trouble..." I nodded and started to walk to my room, but I turned back to him.

"What about you?" I asked. he chuckled.

"Don't worry about me...." he said. I don't know whats going on here....All this is very strange. The voice, Kagome, the dog eared boy, Megumi, everything...I went into my room and looked on Megumi's bed. Her medicines laid there. I picked them up. Oh no! If she doesn't take her medicine soon....it could be a disater! First I put on my short, black shorts and long sleved shirt that parts before the midriff and my long black boots. It will have to do. I put the medicine in my pocket and headed downstairs to meet Sora. "You look nice."

"Thanks...let's go..." I said as we headed out the door. We started to leave the shrine, but what is this feeling that I have. _Ting!_ What is that? Whatever it is...I'm being drawn to it. I turn and start to walk to the boneeaters well. Sora followed behind me.

"Where are you going Akemi?" he said. I don't know, but I being controlled....It's pulling me. I open the door and place my self in front of the well. _Ting! _It's getting stronger...and it's coming from the well. I look down it. What is that?! It looks like the sky. There's a sky in the well?! Sora looks down with me. "What's the sky doing down there?"

"I don't know....but I think Megumi is in there.." I said. I don't know why...It's just a feeling. Sora looked at me confused, the chuckled. He extended his hand towards me. What is he going to? And he believes me?

"Let's go then...Only on way to find out..." he said while smiling. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We're coming Megumi! We jumped into the well together. What will await us?

End Chapter


	7. See You On The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just the extra characters in it. If I did I would be very VERY rich and be adored by millions. Ha ha just kidding. **

**Please...if you are planning to review this story...critique it as much as possible, I want to make the story better. Ahh...but no Flames because then i'll be VERY mad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Demon Angel **

Chapter 6- See You On The Other Side

Black….All I see is black…Have I fainted again? I felt around in the darkness. Cold…it's cold down here…It feels like stone….I felt around some more. What is this laying next to me? Whatever it is…it's soft….I look over to the thing next to me and my eyes widened. Even though it's dark, I could still make out the features of a boy…..and that boy was Sora. I blushed as I saw that his face was so close to mine. His eyes were closed and his hair was bright even in the darkness. I sat up and fixed my dark pink hair into it's original position, a short ponytail held by a black hair tie with red jewels embedded in it. It's very precious to me…It was given to me by my mother, Arisu. I narrowed my eyes when I finished. To keep something like that a secret from us all this time….well to late to turn back the hands of time now…I looked back at Sora, who was still passed out on the ground. Slowly, I felt my fingers trace the outline of his cheeks on his baby face. I stopped myself and blushed. What am I doing?! I held my hand to my mouth. Get a hold of yourself Akemi….A grumble came from the side of me. I turned my head to see Sora opening his eyes and sitting up, holding his head. He looked around and saw me.

"Akemi? Akemi is that you?…Are you alright?" he asked gently. He extended his hand out towards me. "If you're alright….take my hand…" Take his hand? Why? I hesitated, but I put my hand in his. He smiled in the darkness. "So you're alright?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah….I'm fine…" I said and let go of his hand, "What happened?" Sora looked around and stopped when he looked up. I looked at him. What is he thinking right now? Should I look up at the sky? And why do I have to look up? Where exactly are we? Sora felt along the side. I decided to follow after his lead. Walls…I feel walls…It's like we're in a box…a very deep box… "It's like we're in a box…" Sora turned to me and nodded his head, but he looked very strange, like he was hiding something, something big…not him too…Just what is up with this place?! Sora stood. So you can stand in this place? He walked over to me and offered his hand. I stared at it, but took it and stood up. I brushed myself off. "Do you remember what happened?" Sora looked at me.

"Remember? We went into the bone eater's well….you said that you thought Megumi was on the other side of it…" he said. I said that? I don't remember. All I do remember is feeling this slight pain in my head. I guess it was nothing. I stood next to Sora and he looked up. "It looks like we can get out if we climb up" He pointed up and I looked in the direction he was pointing to. My eyes widened. Why is the sky up there, when the bone eater's well is in a shrine?! Sora went to the wall and started to climb. I looked at him and he looked back. "I'll get to the top first….and then I'll help you up." I nodded and he continued to climb. This is crazy! Just what exactly going on here?! Sora climbed to the top and extended a hand to me. "Now you…"

"Alright…" I said as I grabbed on to one of the many vines growing in the well. I took one vine in my hands carefully, making sure one of them wouldn't snap and break. Hmm…These seem pretty sturdy for something that's been here, probably for thousands of years. I looked closer at them. Wear marks were visible on them. Hmm…so these have learned to deal with weight….but who would come back here so frequently to cause all these marks? Sora whistled from atop the well. Shoot! I forgot he was up there! I better move quickly! I climbed even faster and grabbed his hand that was awaiting mine. He lifted me up and placed me on the soft grass on the ground. Grass? I looked around to see trees, grass, bushes, and flowers all around us. Something like this actually exists? I walked around to get a better view. "This is amazing!" I turned to look at Sora. What this? It looks like he's not even that surprised…..Does he know this place already? Sora walked over to me.

"I didn't know that this place existed…" he said half-heartedly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He's lying…Something in me, is telling me that he's lying…but why? I shook off the thought. Never mind…I can't worry about that now…I have to find Megumi. Sora stiffened. I looked at him. Why is he like that? Something must have happened or he must have heard something. He pushed me behind him. Are we in danger? Sora looked back at me. "Stay behind me Akemi….We're not alone…" Someone else is there? What? I don't know what's going on, but I nodded my head and stood behind him. His hand was extended outwards to make sure I didn't come from behind him. A rustle came from the bushes.

"What do you demons want?!" said a male voice. Demons? Demons don't exist anymore. Sora stiffened more. I looked at him. Does the word demon bother him? Why?

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled at them. Suddenly a crowd of men dressed in old Japanese clothing from the old times came out. In their hands they held bows and arrows, shovels, hoes, and other things. What is going on? Sora sneered.

"Look at the way they're dressed…" one of men said silently, "They don't resemble that of lady Kagome or anyone else in the village…..so they must be demons…" Kagome! They know Kagome?! She's here in this world?! I stepped out in front of Sora, but Sora tried to hold me back. The men readied their weapons.

"Hold on! We're not demons!" I yelled at them to show them that it was okay, "Take us to see Kagome. She'll know who we are!" The men grew silent and started to talk amongst themselves. Am I getting through to them?

"That girl has strange hair, but she is a beauty…." one man said in the discussion. Oh I might be getting through to them! Then they turned to me with their weapons readied for battle. Sora jumped in front of me. I stood back.

"I don't think that's gonna work Akemi…." he said and I nodded, eyes wide. One of the men came forward.

"No demon shall pass!" he said. But we're not demons! "Prepare to die!" The crowd charged at us and the battle began.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang sat in Kaede's house, discussing the events that had taken place in Kagome's time.

"We believe that Narraku had slipped into my time and stole my cousin Megumi away." Kagome said as calm as she could, but the situation was getting to her. _I hope Megumi will be alright…,_she thought, _And Akemi…I wonder what she's doing right now…._ "A couple of things had happened in my time that was a little mysterious." The group waited for her to explain. "First….I sensed a powerful energy coming from the Shikon Jewel." She paused before she continued. "Second, My eldest cousin Akemi collapsed right after I sensed it….And third, Megumi was taken and disappeared without a trace…." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and folded his arms as he stood against the wall of the room. Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder and sat before everyone and spoke.

"But what reason does Narraku have to steal away your cousin?" he asked curiously. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome's eyes saddened. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I can't tell you why Shippo….." she hesitated before she spoke again, "Reason being….I don't even know why myself….." Tears started to drop from her eyes and Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha looked for a minute, but wasn't to concerned. Everyone else came to her aid. Kaede patted Kagome's back as she spoke.

"Don't cry Kagome dear…." she said gently, continuing to pat her back, "Everything will be alright…..You're cousin will be alright…." Kagome wept silent tears. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry Kagome…it will be alright…." said Sang as she held Kagome close to her. Shippo sat on her shoulder. Miroku sat on the side. He knew he wouldn't be of any help at the moment. Kagome rubbed her eyes as her cry started to lessen.

"Thanks you guys…." she said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I'm just worried about the both of them. Megumi is all that Akemi has now…." Sango's and Kaede's eyes saddened. Shippo was worried. A comment from Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I don't think Narraku is even interested in Megumi." he said as he started to back away from the wall he leaned on. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. Kagome and the others stared at him bewildered. Miroku spoke.

"Why so you say that Inuyasha?" he asked him curiously. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and continued.

"I just have my reasons that's all…" he said. A loud noise came from outside of the straw curtain that blocked the inside of the house from the outside. Everyone turned to look. "It sounds like a mob of people out there." Kaede got up and shuffled over to the door and looked out. Kagome and Sango joined her.

"What is going on?" she asked one of the men running by her house. The man stopped and bowed before the elderly lady standing before him..

"Oh lady Kaede…." he said as he bowed, "A few village men have found a couple demons near the bone eater's well. They're going to kill them before they can do any harm to the village." Kaede raised an eyebrow. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with curiosity. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha spoke.

"I think we should go Kagome." he said as he stood next to her. _I don't like this…,_he thought, _I know this scent, but what is it doing here?…._Kagome looked at him confused.

"Why?" she said. Inuyasha stepped outside and started to break off into a run.

"Just trust me on this!" he said as he disappeared from site and headed into the direction of the bone eater's well. Kagome nodded and followed after him with Sango and Miroku close behind her. Shippo stayed behind with Kaede, fearing that the demons might be really strong. Kaede spoke quietly to Shippo after the others left.

"For some reason…I feel as if these demons are not demons at all…" she said and Shippo looked at her strangely, but went back to staring in the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, following his nose to the so called demons. _This scent is so familiar…, _he thought , _but it can't be…._ Kagome, Sango, and Miroku rode on the transformed Kirara, after Inuyasha. _What is wrong with him?, _the three thought together.

"Inuyasha wait up!" yelled Kagome from behind. Inuyasha kept going without looking back.

"Why won't he slow down?…" Sango asked as she directed Kirara to follow the path Inuyasha was following. Miroku and Kagome shook their heads.

"I don't know…." Kagome said as she started to panic, "Maybe he's worried about the villagers?.." Miroku put a hand on his chin and started to think. Kagome stared at him. "What is it Miroku?" Miroku stopped his thinking and looked up to tell Kagome and Sango what he thought.

"I don't think he's that worried about the villagers……" he said with his hand on his chin. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sango looked back. Miroku sighed. "It seems like he's more worried about the demons more that the villagers." Kagome's eyes widened, she nodded then turned back around. Sango turned around and continued guiding Kirara.

"Then we better move faster if we want to catch him." she said as she urged Kirara to move even faster. They group continued to move on the path until suddenly Inuyasha stopped. _What did he stop for?…, _Kagome thought and motioned for Sango to stop. Inuyasha looked back at them. His eyes serious.

"It's just as I thought….." he said his eyes glowing bright yellow. Miroku got off Kirara and helped Kagome and Sango get off as well.

"What does that mean Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Everyone wanted to the answer as well. They all stood there and waited for him to answer.

"Kagome…You should have a look…you'll see what I'm talking about." he said as he walked forward. Kagome followed behind him and came to stand by his side. Her eyes widened. Miroku and Sango joined them and stopped. In the middle of the crowd of men, stood a pink haired girl and a light brown haired boy in strange clothes. The boy stood in front of the girl protectively. Kagome looked at Inuyasha frantically. He didn't bother to look at her when he answered. "I know…I caught their scent when they came here." Kagome started to run towards the two people in the middle of the crowd. Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't go rushing in idiot! We can get the villagers not to hurt them!"

Kagome turned around, her eyes serious.

"It's not them I'm worried about!" she said and started to turn around, "It's the villagers!" She broke off into a run. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango followed after her.

"Kagome!" they all yelled together as they ran. Inuyasha caught up to Kagome.

"What do you mean?!" he asked as she struggled in his tight grip.

"No time to explain!" she yelled as she broke free and ran. Sango and Miroku caught up to Inuyasha. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with worry.

"Inuyasha! What is going on?!" he asked frantically. Inuyasha sneered then answered.

"Those two people are from Kagome's time. They must have gotten here through the well." he said angrily and ran after Kagome. Miroku narrowed his eyes and ran after them. Sango shook her head and did the same. Kagome caught up to the crowd and stopped. She watched the event take place.

"Prepare to die demons!" one of the village men yelled at them, raising his bow and arrow. Her cousin Akemi and Sora stood back. Sora shielded Akemi from the danger in front of them. Akemi shouted.

"We're not demons! I'm serious! Kagome will tell you!" she yelled frantically. She was afraid, Kagome could tell. The men readied their weapons. Sora's stiffened and held her protectively behind him.

""Shut up! Lady Kagome will have nothing to do with you!" yelled another village man. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango caught up to Kagome and watched the situation. Kagome looked at them.

"I'm gonna stop this…" she said and the three nodded. She threaded her way throught the crowd and came to the clearing where Akemi and Sora stood. Akemi and Sora looked at her surprised.

"Kagome….." Akemi said quietly as Kagome made her way in front of them. She put her hands on her hips and spoke loud and clear.

"Stop! Do not attack them! They are my friends!" she yelled at them. The men looked at each other then lowered their weapons. Kagome smiled. "Good…." A man stepped forward.

"Sorry lady Kagome……" he turned to Akemi and Sora, "And to you guys too…" Akemi smiled and bowed. Sora looked at them disgusted. _What's his problem?.., _Kagome thought as she looked at Sora. Akemi looked at Kagome, her eyes saddened. She started to walk over to Kagome.

"Thanks….." she said, trying to find a way to start conversation, "We would've been goners if you hadn't shown up…." She tried to smile, but Kagome can tell in her eyes that she felt that she didn't trust her. In a quick flash and arrow shot out of the bushes and it was aiming for Akemi. Inuyasha jumped from behind the crowd to stop the arrow, until Sora jumped in front of Akemi and took the attack to the shoulder. Kagome and Akemi looked wide eyed at the blood spilling from Sora's shoulder. Akemi grew silent and Kagome looked at her. _Is she okay?…., _she thought. Sora pulled the arrow out of is shoulder and went back to Akemi.

"Akemi….I'm alright." he said trying to comfort the girl, but the girl wasn't listening. Inuyasha looked at the silent Akemi who had her head down. Miroku and Sango looked as well. Akemi started to mumble something, then it became louder.

"**They're going to pay….**" she said darkly. Kagome and Sora looked at each other, then in a flash Akemi disappeared from underneath them and charged at the villagers

End of Chapter


	8. Vengeful Heart

**Thank you to all the people who continue to read The Demon Angel. I would like to see more people review though. T-T oh well i'll keep trying. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**FYE: I do not own Inuyasha! If you don't believe me research it! I don't want to be sued.**

**

* * *

The Demon Angel **

Chapter 7- Vengeful Heart

Kagome has come to help, but I don't know weather I should be grateful or upset…..However I can't be mad at her for keeping secrets, especially ones like these to herself. If I was in her place I probably would have done the same. After all I can't say that I have been truly honest with her myself….I have my own secrets. Well I should at least go thank her. I walked over to her. Sure my face may be sad, but I'm actually relieved that no harm came to either Sora or I.

"Thanks….." I said trying to find a way to make a conversation happen, "We would've been goners if you hadn't shown up…." I smiled as best as I could, but that smile probably wasn't even genuine. Rustle! What is that? It sounds like there's something in the bushes….All of us turn in that direction. Suddenly what seemed like an arrow shot out in lightning speed and…..it's aiming for me?! I tried to move out of the way. Darn! My legs won't move! I'm gonna get hit! A black shadow comes in front of me. What's happening?! That shadow…it looks like Sora! Sora get out of the way or you'll get hit! The arrow hit's him in the shoulder causing Sora to fall back onto the ground with blood spilling from his shoulder. I stood there horrified. He got hurt because of me…..I grew silent while a voice started talking to me…..

"Would you like revenge?….You have the power to get it….." a voice that sounded like mine only darker said. Revenge? Do I really want revenge? And even if I wanted it…who would it be against? The voice continued. "You know those villagers attacked him…..you know you want to give them what they deserve…" I guess I do want that….Sora, I didn't want you to be hurt instead of me….Never would I want that….never….and because of that reason….I will get my **REVENGE.**Sora walks over to me, holding his wounded shoulder. My eyes glared past him, towards the villagers. Sora tried to calm my nerves.

"Akemi….I'm alright…" he said trying to comfort me, but I think it's already to late. Conscious of mine. I know you wouldn't steer me wrong and I don't think I can fight you on this. Anyone who hurts my friends, shall pay.

"**They're going to pay…**" I mumbled to myself softly. They all looked at me and moved in closer to here what I said. A dark smile appeared on my face as I repeated the words even louder. "**They're going to pay…..**" Kagome and Sora looked at each other with concerned as I slipped from underneath them and charged at the villagers.

*********

Kagome looked in horror as Akemi proceeded to charge at the villagers. _No…I knew this would happen…,_she thought as she started to run towards the villagers, who where standing there afraid of what's to come. Inuyasha placed himself in front of Kagome, preventing her from going any further. He looked over towards the mess of a girl who glided through the crowd of villagers with ease, sending kicks and punches flying left and right. He examined the girl before he took any action. The girl emitted a scent more so than she originally did. _What is with this girl?…,_ he thought as he still kept Kagome contained. Kagome cried out within his grasp.

"Please! Let me go! Before the villagers get seriously hurt!" she cried out. Inuyasha looked at her with a pained expression on his face. He then looked back to the vicious girl covered in spots of blood caused by her fighting. _What should I do?…._, he thought and then turned to the frightened Miroku and Sango standing on the sidelines, wondering what to do. He called out to them.

"Miroku! Sango! Keep that girl under control!" he yelled. Miroku and Sango nodded their heads and went after the girl. Inuyasha turned back to the screaming Kagome. "Kagome! Tell me what's happening!" Kagome to distraut to say anything, fell silent in his arms. Sora walked up to Inuyasha, holding his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at him. "Would you care to explain then?.." Sora nodded.

"Akemi always gets like this when someone close to her is really injured by another…." he said while turning away, "It's like there's a switch that is turned on inside her that turns her into something else…." Kagome looked up at him as he explained and nodded her head in agreement.

"Last time it happened…..A couple of boys attacked us when we were little. I was seriously hurt and Sora continued to fight…and then…it happened…Akemi went berserk and almost killed them…." she said with her eyes down. Inuyasha looked at the both of them, then at Miroku and Sango who were having trouble taming the girl. He turned back.

"Is there any way to stop her?!" he asked frantically. Kagome and Sora looked at each other then Sora spoke

"Let me take care of this…." he said. Inuyaha nodded and Kagome looked at him concerned. Sora ran past them and went to the mess of people on the floor beaten and bruised. Miroku and Sango tried to fight off the girl. Sora spoke. "Akemi!" Akem stopped and looked at Sora, eyes wide.

"Sora you're alright……" she said softly and walked over. Her clothes were covered in blood. She wore a relieved expression, but Sora could tell she was not back to normal just yet. He approached her with a smile on his face while slowly motioning for the other two to back away. Akemi shunted over to Sora with tears flowing down her face washing away the blood that had found its way onto her face. She hugged him tightly, smiling. Sora did the same. "I'm so glad…." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, curious about what was going to happen next. Kagome turned her head for she already knew. Miroku and Sango stood back, not knowing what was going on. Sora narrowed his eyes behind Akemi's back . He knew what he had to do, even though he didn't want to do it.

"I'm sorry in advance Akemi…" he said quietly. Akemi's eyes widened and started to pull back to look at Sora in the face, but Sora threw a punch to her stomach causing her jerk forward and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango gasped from what they saw. Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and ran towards Sora and the unconscious Akemi on the ground. She turned to Sora with sad eyes. He returned the look. "I had to do it…..or else she would have continued on a rampage. Who knows what would have happened?…" Kagome smiled softly and looked down.

"That was the only way we could think of to stop her when we were kids…..I just don't like it." she said sadly. She turned to Inuyasha and the gang who were coming in from behind. Inuyasha wore a serious expression on his face as if he wanted to say 'You better explain'. Miroku looked at Sango then at the wounded boy next to Kagome. Kagome sighed. "I'll explain when we get back to Kaede…" She turned to Sora, but Sora had turned his gaze towards Akemi. Guilt washed over him as held his shoulder. Kagome put a hand on his good shoulder. He turned to her and she smiled. "Come with us….I'll treat you and Akemi's wounds." She turned to Inuyasha. "Can you get Akemi?" Inuyasha grunted causing Sora to glare at him. Inuyasha was taken aback. Sora spoke.

"Don't worry….I'll get her…" he said as he bent down to pick up Akemi. Kagome stopped him.

"No your shoulder is injured!" she yelled at him. Sora ignored her and slung Akemi over his good shoulder. Kagome was mad and the other three looked surprised. "Your only hurting yourself…." Sora smiled faintly.

"It's alright. It was my fault to begin with." he said, "Now show us the way." Kagome pouted, but then reluctantly agreed and started to walk away from the well. Sora with Akemi in hand followed suit. Miroku and Sango followed after. Inuyasha stayed behind and glared at the boy and girl as they left. He grunted.

"Something about this doesn't seem right, but what is it?…." he whispered then followed after them.

**********End of Chapter***********


	9. What Have I Done?

**Thanks so Much for reading! I'm really happy that you guys would take time to read this. However I would like to see more reviews.....**

**Anyway Please enjoy this chapter. Criticize all you want, I want to make the story better. But no Flames.....because I'll be VERY mad.**

**

* * *

The Demon Angel**

Chapter 8- What have I done?

Huh? Where am I? This is starting to become a habit. Huh? A meadow? There I sit in a green meadow filled with all types of flowers and sorts of different colors. Reds, blues, violets, pinks and whites. All the colors came together to make a beautiful scene as the sun set high in the sky. But for some reason I sat in a part where only shade seemed to be. I looked up to find that I was sitting underneath a huge tree who's branches extended towards the sky itself. This all seems vaguely familiar…..Two figures stood out in the meadow a small young girl with long, jet black hair and a woman with the same features as the smaller one. They look familiar….is that Megumi and Mama?! It can't be! Mama passed away. I watched her die….there's just no way….And Megumi was kidnapped by some strange voice! How can she be here right in front of me?! The small girl who resembled Megumi walked towards me waving. I backed up against the tree. Whatever this was I'm not gonna let it get to me….

"Hey Sis! What are you dong over here?! Come and collect flowers with me!" she yelled waving her hand high above the air. She was wearing that yellow sundress that she always wore. She stopped in front of me. Just what is going on? The woman in the meadow called out after the girl. Her voice just that of mother's.

"Megumi! Akemi! Come on out here! The weather is nice today!" she said as she waved a batch of yellow and orange flowers above her head. Still I wasn't very focused on her, but more so the girl that stood before me pretending to my beloved little sister. Without hesitating any further, I reached out to touch her bare arms and make sure that I'm not in some sort of dream. I don't know what kind of trick this is, but I'm not going to be killed or eaten. I have to save Megumi! But….this is strange her skin feels as real as mine. All her features flawless with all details. So maybe this whole thing was actually the dream instead of this? If so….how long was I asleep and didn't anybody bother to wake me up? Megumi stared at me as my arms started to coil around her like a snake getting ready for the kill, but it wasn't like that. I just wanted to embrace her in my arms, just to make me feel better.

"Sis are you gonna collect flowers with me now?" she asked as her eyes stared at me questioningly. One eyebrow up while the other was down, that was the old classic look of hers. I took a step back and smiled, a little tear coming down my eye as I realized that maybe I was home.

"Sure. We'll pick as many as you like." I said and she smiled and took my hand and guided me into the meadow towards Mama. This is the way life should be….

"Akemi…..Please wake up…." said a voice from the sky. I looked up. There's no way the sky could be talking. Maybe I was just imagining it….but still the voice does sound familiar…. "Akemi" is said again. This time I stopped. Something doesn't feel right to me. This whole place doesn't feel right to me at all. Megumi stopped and stared at me, curious as to why I let go of her hand. It's all coming back to me now and I was right before. This place is non-existent. It is nothing, but what my mind wishes for. Megumi came up to me her big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Sis ? What's the matter?" she said as sweetly as possible. However, she's not gonna fool me ever again.

"You're not Megumi….." I said with my head down. I was ready to cry. This is what I wanted so bad and I couldn't have it. None of it. The sky started to turn black as night and the wind picked up speed, blowing the flowers all around. Yet, the false Megumi and Mama stood still not fazed by the wind, but quickly started to melt away along with the scene. I kept my head down, trying to keep my composure. Under my breath I mumbled, "I will find you Megumi…I promise." The scene faded allowing me to wake up to see a worried baby faced Sora looking down at me. So this is reality……

* * *

Sora stared down at the unconscious Akemi on the pile of straws with a blue blanket covering her to protect her from the cold. At first he didn't understand why it was taking her so long to wake up and he felt very guilty about what he had done. Oh how much did he want to apologize, to tell her that he tried to fight it with every ounce in his being, but he knew that it still wouldn't heal the wound in his heart. Every now and then he would see her twitch or move an inch to the side, left and right calling out for her sister and her mother. She had suffered so much and that fact alone made his wound even bigger. He has a secret of his own. A secret he knew sooner or later had to be told to her, but every chance he had seemed to escape from him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to free her of her slumber, of her pain.

"Akemi…Please wake up…" His voice so gentle that it almost couldn't be heard. He just wanted her to hear his voice, to let her know that he was there and save her from another painful event. "Akemi." No longer did she call out for her mother and Megumi, but she started to move viciously like an unknown force was causing her pain. And then, she sat still. He started to panic and started to shake her vigorously fearing the worse for her. Had he wish for something that could have ceased her pain forever? No he couldn't have, he didn't have anything of the sort like that. "Oh god! Akemi please wake up!" Slowly Akemi's eyes opened revealing her angel crimson eyes filled with sadness and something else he couldn't point out. He sighed as she smiled at him reassuring him that she was alright, but something in him could tell that the smile was forced and that more than anything she wanted to cry.

"Hi Sora….is something wrong?" She sat up in the straw bed looking around for the others, but they were nowhere to be found. A relief flicked across her face for a brief second as if she was glad that they weren't there to see her saddest moment just a minute ago. She looked at him with a questioning look as he stared at her with a certain guilt. _Why is he looking at me like that?,_ she wondered as she stared down at her now blood stained clothes. The scarlet dots that sprayed over her snow white shirt blazed bright as day while the black of her shorts concealed the crime. She paused, a sudden chill crawling down her spine. _What in the?……What's going on? Wha-what happened?!,_ she thought with curiosity and fear, fear of herself. Memories of a girl beating men senseless played at the back of her mind and then as if she laughed at a joke, only one she could understand, she chuckled . "I see so it happened again……." She turned to Sora who still hung his head low from his immense guilt. Her heart started to tear apart. She didn't want to see him like that. Ashamed and filled with guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry Akemi…." his voice was soft and trailing as if it would be heard for eternity . She didn't want this….and neither did he….A soft hand laid on his on his light brown hair. Soft hands that could only come from a very gentle and kind girl. His eyes stared into hers as she smiled but sincere this time. A glow from the opening of the window behind her giving her the radiance of an angel. She rubbed his head like a cat getting a reward.

"Don't be……You only did what you could to stop me." her voice so understanding and gentle. Her hands continuing to glide across the thin strands of his hair a slight purr escaping from his lips. Then it all stop and silence was welcomed. Sora froze. Was it because of the sudden purr that had let itself out or was it because the moment was too awkward? No it was something else. Her hand slowly fell to her side as she stared at hi with an uncertain expression. He followed her gaze towards his shoulder and immediately understood. He knew she would worry about that because that who she is. That's all she ever was. In quick movement he grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his shoulder until it made contact. She flinched.

"See I'm alright. Miss Kaede patched me up." he flashed a grin and it seemed to sooth her, but one thing bothered her. _Who is Miss Kaede?,_ she thought with a confused face. Sora looked at her then smiled. Of course she wouldn't get it. Her hand fell to her side. "Well Miss Kaede is……" The straw door flew open letting in an old woman in a priestess outfit. Sora stood up and bowed. "Thanks for your help Miss Kaede…" Akemi's head turned to her. Who was this old woman who stood before her?

"Ah I see the young woman is awake. That's good." the old priestess said then made her way to the startled. Akemi who stared cautiously at her. Sora willfully moved out of the way. "How are you feeling Akemi?" Akemi slid back cautiously not knowing what to do. The old woman chuckled to herself. "Oh you don't have nothing to be afraid of. My name is Kaede." She put a hand on Akemi's shoulder. "Now you must be hungry. Ill go fix you something to eat. Until then why don't you walk around the village some." With that she walked away into what seemed to be a kitchen and disappeared. Sora stood, grabbed Akemi's hand and pulled her up. Shock written on her face.

"You hear her. Let's go!" With that he guided her out of the house.

* * *

This is getting really strange. Who is this lady anyway? Sora called her Miss Kaede and he did say that she patch him up, so I guess I'm really grateful. Sora led me out of what seemed to be a door out into the bright daylight. I had to shield my eyes because it was way too bright. Outside was nothing I've ever seen. It was a village but like the ones in the olden times. You know the feudal era. Water gardens and farms and…..it's just can't be real. It can't be…..can it? Sora sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air while I looked around and braced myself. A sudden chill making me shudder.

"Akemi! Sora!" yelled a familiar voice from the side of us. The voice was happy and it matched the face of the girl running toward us, her green skirt bouncing around with the wind. Behind her followed a beautiful woman with a sort of fox like looking thing on her shoulder. Awe! So cute! On the ground behind her was a little boy with………A fox tail??? What the heck is this?! I turned my gaze towards the two guys standing next to them. One wearing robes and held a staff and the other is…….dog ears boy???? What the hell?! "I'm glad you guys are okay!"

"Hey Kagome! She's awake finally!" Sora said as he walked over to her with a smile on his face. Kagome ran and hugged him the two of them with big grins on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, Dog ears was frowning Now that I look at him, he wears no shoes and a big red get up. Huh…..interesting.

"Akemi I'm glad you're awake." I barely paid any attention to her. My main focus were the people behind her and my face said it all. Kagome stopped and followed my glare towards the people behind her. With a sigh she stepped behind me and started guiding me towards them. My feet created trails resisting with all their might to go to them, but Kagome kept pushing. Sora followed behind at a distance. He was like me, he didn't want to put himself into a troubling situation. I don't really want to meet them, but I am interested in knowing where we are and who that boy with the dog ears is. Also…..I want to know why Kagome kept this a secret from me. After some pushing we made it to them….oh joy. Kagome stood next to Dog ears while Sora stood next to me waiting. She sighed heavily before she started, a sad smile appearing on her face as she turned to them. " You guys….this is my cousin Akemi….." She pointed to me as she talked. Hmm whats this? The dude with the robes keep looking at me funny. I think I see a faint glimmer of excitement in his eye. He caught my glance and flashed a big grin. Kagome and the other woman shot him a glare causing him to scratch the back of his head. Kagome continued while she pointed at Sora. "This is my childhood friend Sora Kazukino." Sora bowed after he was introduced and the group bowed back….well except Dog Ear boy…

"My name is Sango. It's nice to meet you." Said the beautiful woman as she bowed, then jabbed the man in his side.

"Oh and I'm Miroku." he said with a smile and as quick as lightning, he stood in front of me holding my hands in his. Sango scowled and so did Kagome. Dog ears didn't even seem to care. I turned to look at Sora for help, but he just glared. "You are a beautiful woman."

"Uh….thanks…." I said nervously as I backed away from him slowly. Oh God! Please don't tell me he's one of the nuts my mom use to warn me about. Slowly I felt something stroke by bottom……Did he just? No he wouldn't….he can't be that dumb. I looked around to see Sango agitated as hell, Sora glaring like he's about to explode, and Dog ears, fox boy and Kagome shaking there heads. What in the---

"Your bum is very nice. Would you consider having my children?" he said. Wait--say wha? So wait he did stroke my bum and he want's me to have his children? I'm 15 for God's sake. I shivered not knowing what to do. Suddenly Sora walks past us and talks to Sango. Miroku kept looking at me while I was looking at Sora. What is he gonna do?

"Miss Sango…" Sora said as Sango broke her anger and looked at him.

"Yes what is it?" she said. What is he doing? Is he gonna flirt with her now?

"May I borrow your weapon that's sitting behind you?" Weapon? Oh he means that boomerang thing. What does he want with it?

"You mean my Hiraikotsu? Why" Yes why do you want that? And while the two of you are having a nice chat over there, this pervert won't stop.

"Just really quickly, Please Miss Sango."

"I don't know it's kinda heavy." Kinda heavy? That thing is huge and its only kinda heavy? How the heck are you carrying it?

"I think I can manage."

"Alright then…." she said as she handed him the giant weapon. Sora with little effort even though he was medium built, picked up the weapon and flung it as. Wait…he flung it at us??????

"Akemi duck!" I did what he said and quickly dodged the flying projectile, bringing Miroku down with me. He was startled and his hair was grazed by the Hiraikotsu. Part of it slicing off. We both sat there and shivered as we started at the agitated Sora in front of us. "Oops my finger slipped…."

"He was going to kill me……I know it….." Miroku trembled as he started to get up. I shivered a got up from the ground. Sora scary when he's mad. But I wonder….why would he be mad? Kagome cleared her throat and continued as if nothing happened.

"Anyway….." she pointed to the two fox looking things. "This is Shippo and Kirara." Shippo nodded nervously towards Sora and waved at me. I guess he's kind of scared of him now. Kagome went over to the Dog ear boy. "Finally…this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha hmphed and folded his arms. Not very social is he, but there's something I want to do first. I walked over to him slowly then grabbed one of his ears.

"What the hell?!" he growled as he backed away. Omg! They are real!

"Whoa I thought they were just for cosplay or something….." I said in shock.

"Cos-wha? Whatever it's time for you guys to go!"

"Wait I have to find my sister! I know she passed through here. And this feeling I can't shake it but it's leading me to her. I feel it now too…..it's a sharp pain in the back of my head…." The group including Sora looked at me as I spoke. Kagome spoke after a long time.

"Akemi hold on…" she pulled something out of the pocket of her dress. What is that a jar? And it looks like it has something in it….What are those pink shards? Ugh! That pain it's here again. Why is this happening?! I held my head. Kagome squinted. "I knew it…..react when a shard of the Shikon Jewel is nearby. You can sense it….." Shikon--wha?

"What?!" Inuyasha growled, "How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know but we better take her along with us……"

"No way!"

"Just trust me Inuyasha….please." Inuyasha grumbled and turned away. I guess that's his way of saying okay. Kagome put away the jar and I felt a little better. Sora spoke.

"Let me come with you too. I want to help anyway I can." Kagome's eyes saddened as she spoke.

"The road will be dangerous and there's a chance you might not come back. Are you willing to take that risk?" Sora paused after awhile…I think he should go back but some part of me wants him to stay with us…..

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

"Alright then after we eat, We'll head out in search of Megumi." My eyes lit up. Megumi I'm coming for you just you wait!

End of Chapter


End file.
